Will You be my Mommy?
by Regal4Life
Summary: One-shot: Roland has a very important question to ask Regina but is scared of what her answer will be. DimplesQueen OutlawQueen Family Fluff! Please Review!


"Papa, I'm hungry." Roland said to his father while lying on the couch.

"We'll have dinner soon Roland." Robin assured.

"Can't we just eat now?" Roland asked as he looked over at his father.

"I thought you wanted to have dinner at Granny's with Regina and then get ice cream." Robin reminded his son. Roland thought for a moment.

"I do." The little boy simply replied.

"Well then, we have to wait for Regina to come home."

"But I'm hungry now." The five-year old whined.

"Well then how about a snack?"

"Okay." Roland agreed then let out a dramatic breath. Robin went to the kitchen and got a granola bar and juice box from the fridge. He came back to the living room to find Roland with a distressed look on his face.

"Roland are you okay?" Roland didn't answer. He only continued to look up at the ceiling as he had been doing for the past twenty minutes or so. "Is something bothering you my boy?" He asked, sitting down on the couch next to his son.

"Papa?"

"Yes Roland?"

"You and Gina are getting ma... what is that word again?"

"Married." Robin explained.

"What does that mean again?"

"Well, it means that Regina and I love each other very much so we're going to make our relationship much more permanent."

"Perniment? What does that mean papa?" Roland didn't understand it when grown-ups used big words.

"It means that Regina and I are going to be together now for a very very long time."

"Well." Roland began, sitting up to face his father. "Do you think that Gina will want to marry me too?" Robin chuckled lightly at his son's question.

"No Roland, that's not exactly how it works." Roland looked at his father confused.

"But I love Gina too and she loves me. So how come I can't marry Gina too?"

"Because only adults can get married Roland. When I marry Regina she is going to become my wife."

"Oh." Roland looked down at his tiny hands. "Do you think... do you think um..." Roland let out another sigh. "Never mind."

"What is it son?"

"Papa Gina reads bedtime stories to me." Robin looked at his son a bit confused.

"Yes she does." He agreed.

"And she helps me take baths, and she plays with me, and she kisses me goodnight."

"Well, yes she does." Robin agreed, trying to figure out what his son was getting at.

"So... is that what mommies do? Because other ladies don't do what Gina does."

"Well Roland, she does those things for you because she loves you. Very much I might add."

"I love Gina too papa but..."

"But what?"

"You didn't answer my question." Roland said, becoming a little frustrated.

"Well, mothers do a lot of things Roland, but yes those things are among them."

"So does that mean... Gina is my new mommy?" So that's what this was about.

"Well, I suppose we should talk to her about that shouldn't we?"

"But what if she doesn't want to be?" Roland asked with a pout.

"Roland I really don't think anything would make her happier." Roland's eyes suddenly grew brighter at his father's words.

"Really papa?"

"Really." Robin assured him. "How about we ask her when she gets home." Robin smiled down at his son.

"Okay." Roland said wearily.

* * *

Robin and Roland were watching TV when they both heard the door open then close.

"I'm home." Regina called from the front door. Robin immediately got up to greet his fiancé. Regina was hanging her coat in the coat closet when she felt a strong pair of arms around her waist. His breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. She closed the door then turned to face him. Robin captured her lips with his and Regina immediately relaxed into him.

"I missed you." He mumbled against her lips, pecking them once more.

"I've only been gone a few hours." She smiled.

"Which is much too long." Just then she realized something. Roland hadn't run to greet her with a hug as he usually did.

"Where's my little knight?" She asked Robin. "Is he sleeping?" She couldn't think of any other reason as to why he wouldn't have come running to her by now.

"No. He's just a little distressed because he has something important to ask you." Regina furrowed her brow.

"Like what?"

"I think it's best that he asks you himself." Robin led Regina to the couch in the living room where Roland sat.

"Hi sweetie." Regina greeted Roland as she took a seat next to him. Robin followed in suit.

"Hi Gina." Roland said, eyes in his lap.

"I heard you have a question for me." Roland nodded. Regina waited for him to speak but he didn't. "What is it?" She asked gently, hoping to get an answer. Roland looked up at her and she could see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Um... Gina?" She heard the boy ask. "Will you... will you be my mommy?" Regina was in shock. She hadn't seen this coming. Of course she wanted to be this little boy's mother. She loved him and his father so much. Her life had completely changed for the better the moment they walked into her life.

"Yes Roland I would love to be your mommy." She said holding out her arms. She desperately needed to hug him.

"Really?" Roland asked.

"Of course." Roland launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her neck. She heard him sniffle.

"Roland why are you crying?" Regina asked, though she felt like she was about to cry herself.

"Because I thought that maybe you wouldn't want to be."

"Of course I want to be Roland. I love you so much."

"I love you too Gina."

"And I love you both." Robin said, wrapping his arms around the both of them. They stayed like that for a while, savoring the moment until Roland broke the silence.

"Can we eat now?" Robin and Regina laughed in unison. The boy was always hungry.

"Sure." Regina said, standing up. She held out her hand and Roland gladly took it.

"Does this mean that I can call you mommy now?" Roland asked, looking up at Regina.

"Only if that's what you want." Regina replied.

"Okay." Roland smiled. "I love you mommy." Regina's heart melted at his words.

"I love you too Roland."


End file.
